


Spying

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Ron watches.





	Spying

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for [](http://florahart.livejournal.com/profile)[**florahart**](http://florahart.livejournal.com/) and posted at her birthday community, [](http://community.livejournal.com/toddlerfists/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/toddlerfists/)**toddlerfists**!   


* * *

Ron knows it’s wrong to spy but that doesn’t stop him from sneaking out of his dorm in the middle of the night. It’s become a compulsion since the first time he saw them. He likes watching them best, but he’s started watching others over the last month.

When he finds them, Fred is already on his knees sucking Viktor’s cock. George is fucking Fred hard, his arse flexing with each thrust. Ron strokes his cock, staring at Viktor’s cock as he fucks Fred’s mouth. He whimpers, coming all over his hand when Viktor suddenly looks at him and winks.

End


End file.
